After the shrine
by ghost princess Perona
Summary: After the events in the secret shrine, the wedding between two of Konoha s most powerful shinobi is a reality... if the bride and the brother of the groom doesn t have a say! The day before the wedding one manages to free the other and will avoid the wedding, but some genin sees them. Now it s in their hands to avoid catastropy. Can they do it? Hashimada


Hi! I thought that maybe in the secret shrine deserved a continution, so I wrote one for it. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

"Well, this place is nice" Hashirama said, standing in front of the altar in the Naka Shrine. He couldn´t really say anything else, especially considering that he was in another Uchiha shrine and it had really disturbing paintings of wars in the walls. And a crazy ancestor in the back with a really bad habit of throwing colossal tantrums, killing someone in the process.

"Yes…" one of the elders of the Uchiha clan sighed, looking at the back of the shrine. "Perhaps it´s not as imposing or beautiful as the Secret Shrine, but it´s the best we could make with the current architects in our clan."

"Hummm" snorted Tobirama. His brother glared at him, but the albino knew he was of the same opinion. The Secret Shrine was not beautiful, it was a madness turned architecture with an insane ghost inside. And it… wait, what was he doing here? Oh, he remembered now. The idiot forced him to come despite knowing that he was against that wedding. Unfortunately, he was out of luck. After the rather strange proposal, the younger Senju thought that his own clan council will at least put a stop to this horrible plan, but somehow, he was wrong. In fact, after learning of the past of both clans, the council was looking forward to strengthening their blood relation with their sibling clan.

"Tobi-chan, can you at least fake to be happy for me?" the brunette turned to him after they got out of the shrine. It took at least one hour to make all the arrangement and Hashirama had had enough of his brother´s scold. "Your older brother is getting married, isn´t that a good occasion?"

"It would… of you were not marrying a raging beast" he commented, causing his Hokage to shook his head. A few months before everyone was fearing Madara and calling him demon and now… they were happy about his engagement to their leader? Everybody must have lost their heads… or somehow Hashirama´s idiocy turned contagious. He hoped no. "Where are we going now?"

"To the principal house, I want to see Madara before the end of the day" suddenly the idiot was cheerful. Geeez, would he ever decide? Damn mood swings. "Come with me?"

"Just to make sure they are doing a good job containing the beast" they walked to the principal house and the first thing Tobirama noticed was… that, unlike Hashirama, the Uchihas did have some self-preservation instincts. The former clan head was chained to a wall with a very thick chain, his chakra restrained and some kind of muzzle over his mouth. And he was glaring at them. Yes, glaring. "Well… they know what they are doing."

"Heh… ahhh…" the older Senju couldn´t retort. The only thing he could say was that Madara inherited the eyes of his ancestor… in more than one way. "Can I remove the muzzle?"

"It´s there for some reason, I strongly advice you don´t" Madara struggled against the chains, having no luck at getting rid of it. This made the albino think about the wedding. How was it going to be celebrated with one of the couple as violently against it as Madara? It… Oh! The answer hit Tobirama like a lightning bolt. Genjutsu. They were going to put him under a genjutsu for the ceremony. The Uchihas definitely knew some that could affect even one with the Sharingan. But if they couldn´t put him under that…

"Come on, he can´t be…" the glared scared the other off. "Well, I will make him change his mind."

"I highly doubt so" the albino slyly dropped one of his kunai and pushed it towards the prisoner. He wasn´t going to release his chakra, there was no way that he was releasing a dangerous criminal with his full power, but at least like that Madara would be able to ran away before Hashirama got his claws on him.

"Ummmmm…" said Uchiha noticed the kunai on the floor and hid it before someone can see it. He wasn´t sure why Tobirama did it… who was he kidding, that man was just trying to avoid his brother´s marriage to an Uchiha. And he was regrettably grateful for that. Well, he wasn´t going to look a gift horse in the mouth, especially when it was getting dark. "Damn" he spat when he removed the muzzle. "Have to get out of here"

"And the monkey said…" Kagami heard something and looked up, distracting himself from the joke he was telling to Torifu and Danzo, only to see his former leader getting out of the main house via a window. His team looked up and the man down, all of them frozen on the spot. The older ninja quickly jumped with all the strength his legs had (which was much even without his chakra) and disappeared. "Quickly! We have to go get him!"

"Why?" Danzo crossed his arms, frowning. "We are off service. Besides, we were about to eat some dangos on Torifu´s, why should we ditch that to track a fleeing bride?"

"Because it could be a catastrophe for my clan if he escapes!" the other two stayed in their places. "Besides… I will buy you dangos every time you want for the rest of my life if you do my clan this favour" he got to his knees, adopting a praying position. "Please?"

"Fair enough" the Akimichi nodded and the three of them ran towards the former clan head. Madara noticed the three rookie ninjas (at least for him) persecuting him and ran faster. Not only that, he bumped purposely on something… let´s see how they fared against that simple improvised trap.

"He came this…" suddenly the three recent jounin were showered with litters of water, very dirty rain water from a container of a near house. Danzo glared at the disappearing menace, who was trying not to laugh, and then at Kagami.

"I´m going to kill him"

"Please don´t, he needs to marry Hashirama-sama in the morning" the drenched raven answered, not really sure his friend could make the threat reality.

"And think about it, Danzo" Torifu added. "He obviously doesn´t want to marry, what better revenge for this humiliation than hand him over to his clan before his new husband knows of the attempted escape?"

"Uffff… uffff… okay. Where did he go now?" asked Danzo. Kagami activated his Sharingan again and looked in every way. "And?"

"I don´t know… there he is! According to the path he is taking, Madara-sama is trying to reach the outskirts of the village" they started moving again. "We can´t let that happen, he will go away and banish… something that he really good at…" he lowered his head a bit. "Maybe we should ask for Hiruzen, Koharu and Homura´s help"

"Not a chance!" the Shimura screamed. The two other members of the team stopped, frightened of him. "I´m about up to here" he signalled his hair "with being eclipsed by that monkey. We don´t need his help, we are not going to ask for his help, we will definitely not call the rest of the team and we are not calling sensei to our aid. And you know why?" he towered them. "Because we are not damn children! It´s damn time we start to do things by ourselves!"

"But…"

"No buts! Let´s go!" the scared ninjas and their intrepid leader started the chase. Kagami was really doubting now that they were going to catch Madara-sama and started praying to all the deities he knew that by some miracle his other teammates or his sensei appear…

-A few hours later-

"Those kids never give up" Madara bit his lip, trying not to lash out cursing and attract unwanted attention. The guards heard the team approach at least a mile away, which alerted them and managed to ruin his escape. "I need to get them out of my tail" he looked at his fingers. "It was easier when I had my chakra."

"There he is!" he quickly disappeared after being spotted by the other Uchiha. He ran towards an alley, where lots of dumpsters were. Then a light bulb appeared over his head. A wicked smile. "Let´s see, let´s see…" he picked his pockets. "Here it is"

"I think Ma…" Kagami just found the fugitive when his team and him suddenly were showered, but not by rain water, but by stinky trash from dumpsters outside Ichiraku and other restaurants. "Great" he commented, picking a lemon from his hair while the older shinobi ran away from the scene. "Maybe this is a good time to…"

"NO!" Shimura screamed, dripping something that looked suspiciously like vomit. He ran towards the former clan head, decided to catch him and drag him back to the Uchiha compound. "I will not ask for Hiruzen´s help!"

"Ask me for what?" they turned around and saw that they practically collided with the other team Tobirama, who looked confused. Koharu even moved her hand in front of her nose, being the first one to pick the horrible smell. "Why are you so against asking me for help, Danzo-kun? And why are you smelling like that?"

"Like what?" tried to appear stupid Danzo.

"As if a dumpster vomited over you" Homura pinched his nose. "Do you want our help to find a shower? Because my house is close and…"

"No, we are searching for someone" finally blurred the Uchiha. "You see, Madara-sama…"

"Kagami! Don´t tell them anything! It´s our mission!"

"Danzo, they practically know now, there is no way to avoid telling" the raven sighed. "We were going to the dango store in my clan when we saw Madara-sama escaping confinement in the main house" he explained. "We wanted to catch him… you know the political disaster for my clan that his escape would cause."

"Not just for your clan, but for all Konoha" the Sarutobi added, frowning. This was not just his friend´s mission anymore, it was his. He needed to protect all Konoha, it was his duty, as jounin and as a future Hokage. The smell brought him down to earth again. "Yuck, but you are not catching anyone smelling like that, Danzo-kun. Madara-sama will smell you a mile away and go to the other…"

"Maybe… maybe they can" Homura let go of his nose and smiled, a plan forming in his head. Again, the smell returned a jounin to earth. "But after that you immediately have to shower… in Kagami´s house. It´s the closest…" he wanted to vomit, but contain himself. "and perhaps using a metal sponge?"

"Don't joke about it" Torifu took some leftover noddle out of his hair.

-In another part-

"Damn, not even like that they stop following me" Madara ran away from the adolescents that still tried to get him, even smelling like a skank or worse. Wait… like a skank or worse. Something was definitely rotten here. No ninja, not even a genin, would have given chase to an objective in that state. And let´s not talk about jounin, specially Tobirama´s students… "It´s a trap"

"Shoot, he noticed" Homura sighed when the Uchiha took off in a completely different direction than the one planned. The jounin started chasing after him, using their chakra to keep up with him. They positioned themselves in a triangle, trying to cut his escape. Now, had the clan head had his chakra, they would be dead by now. But he didn´t so… he couldn´t let them surround him. It would be his end. "Time for plan B."

"What´s plan B?" asked the female.

"Nasty work" he activated a little paper bomb in a dumpster not so away from there. The raven caught the smell and turned around, thinking that the others were that way. "There, he was fooled by that. I set paper bombs in many dumpsters, I think that will do the trick" he turned to the other. "What do you think, Hiruzen?"

"Great idea" the monkey man clapped before they reassumed their chase, a little bit more away. They hold on until they were practically encircled in a smelly ring. "Yuck, this is gross"

"A nasty plan… but effective" the glasses wearing youngster made a signal that his teammates recognized. The man, for his part, was disoriented. The smell came from everywhere, he couldn´t guide himself without it or his Sharingan. He tried to calm himself down a bit… suddenly a big hand came from an alley and caught him, securing his hands and legs together. "Hello, Madara-sama."

"Unhand me, you bastards!" the Uchiha was screaming at the top of his lungs, trying to make the Akimichi let go. "Release me! As soon as I regain my chakra I´m going to come back for you and tear you ap…"

"Yeah, yeah, as if that´s ever going to happen" Koharu rolled her eyes. "Come on, morning is about to come and you three" she signalled her teammates "need a shower. A very urgent and profound shower" she sniffled the air. "I think he is going to need one too"

"Well, the clan has enough time to wash him before handing him away to Hashirama-sama" Kagami signalled, happy for serving his people. They raced back to the main Uchiha house, which was in a turmoil. Everyone realised by now the disappearance of the most important clan member and were doing everything in their power to find him. They almost lost hope when the recently promoted team Tobirama knocked on their door with their prisoner/ bride to be on their possession.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" an elder bowed to them, so happy that his face shone. "But please, take a shower" he added when he received Madara and hand him over to other members, who quickly restrained him. "You can´t attend the wedding with that smell."

"Well, I…"

"We will take care of that" Koharu assured, guiding the other outside, then to Kagami´s house and straight to the shower, where they could wash. Much to their surprise, Hiruzen and Homura entered the bathroom too… holding metal sponges. And from the outside, they heard "Just stay still, this will be over in a bit…"

-the next morning-

"Good morning" said a happy Tobirama, sure that his plan worked just fine. He looked imposing in his pale blue formal kimono, just as the future leader of a great military force should look. "The preparations from our side are complete. I was wondering if you could inform me how you are doing here… perhaps let me check on the bride?"

"Sure… as long as you don´t go into the room" the albino smiled. So his brilliant plan worked after all. There was no doubt that he was a…

"UNHAND ME, BASTARDS! I´M GOING TO… GLUCK!" his face immediately morphed into one of incredulity. He quickly schooled it into a poker face and touched the ground, sensing Madara´s chakra. He double checked. There was no mistake, his brother´s fiancé was there. His plan failed.

"He got dirty last night for tossing and turning so much, so we are washing him a bit"

"It´s… it´s that so?" his brow twitched. So the idiot really tried to escape, but only managed to get dirty enough to delay the wedding an hour or so. The elders of the Senju clan behind him were sighing in relief. They thought the bride escaped…

"UNHAND ME!"

"For the Sage´s sake!" one of them finally had enough of the screams. "Just knock him out or put him under a genjutsu so he stops screaming and gets married in time!"

"Don´t worry, he will" and it was true. Madara appeared in time with his blazing white wedding kimono, obviously under a genjutsu… obviously for anyone that wasn´t the Shodaime, who was happy enough to not notice that his betrothed wasn´t agreeing on his own accord. In the middle of the greetings, his disciples approached Tobirama while he was drinking a bit of sake to swallow down the anger.

"Hey, sensei!" Kagami got to him, smiling. "Guess what?" he shushed a bit. "Last night Madara-sama tried to escape and we stopped him" the albino chocked on his drink. What?! His own students stopped his brilliant plan?! "We were walking to the dango store last night and saw him getting out of the window. Chased him from there."

"Re… really?" his brow twitched even more, while his mind tried to remind him that strangling his students was not a good thing and he loved the little ninja he brought up since childhood... it was so hard! "That´s why you don´t look rested at all?"

"Well… the bastard had us chasing him most of the night" admitted Danzo, yawning a bit. "And then we had to wash, because we smelled awful. Koharu-chan made us rub ourselves with a metal sponge."

"Ye… yes… that´s… excessive" Great, now the need to strangle them was even stronger. "Guess you were the ones that stank the village, eh?" they got stiff. "After the wedding you are going to clean what you did, okay? No jutsus, no chakra, just cleaning implements and lots of soap. You are not allowed to leave until the stench is off the streets. Am I clear?"

"Crystal" the recently jounins cried.

-In the room-

"Ehhhh?" Madara blinked when the genjutsu was released. He was inside a room, wearing that horribly white kimono, alone with Hashirama… HASHIRAMA! He instinctively walked away. "What… what happened?" he asked the Senju, who was locking the door. A chill ran down his spine. "What the hell happened?"

"You don´t remember?" the brunette approached him in a predatory way, which made him take another step back. "We have just gotten married" his eyes widened. He must have been under a genjutsu. "It was a beautiful wedding. You looked amazing in that kimono, so pretty" he tried to touch him. "But you definitely will look even more beautiful without it"

"Stay away, Senju" he moved to the side now, clearly looking for other places to run off to. The Uchiha knew that he wasn´t supposedly to say no to his now husband, but… who the hell was he kidding, he wanted to run away from him as fast as he could. Specially before Hashirama forced all the sexual fantasies about the two of them he managed to create over the years on him. "Stay the fuck away from me"

"Come on, Madara, I will be gentle" he didn´t want it gentle, he didn´t want to do it at all. Panicking, he started running around in circles, chased closely by the Hokage. He dared to turn around once… only to reassume the running a faster pace. That lustful expression doesn´t tell anything good for him. "Stop running, I´m not going to do anything bad!"

"LIAR!" he screamed, begging for a miracle to return him his chakra and allow him to escape "Don´t come closer!"

"Please, we have to seal the marriage…"

"As if I want to be married to you!" he continued running. Unfortunately, Hashirama got tired and used his mokuton to grab his ankle, prompting him to the ground. The younger ninja tried to get up, but the brunette was faster, carrying him over his shoulder. He dumped the other in the futon after that, quickly putting himself over the raven´s body. "Get… get away from me… Ha… Hashirama"

"Shhhhh, it´s going to be alright" he tried to reassure the younger man, that was still backing away, despite being trapped under his body. "I will do it slowly" Madara´s hands flied to the opening of his kimono, closing it. "You are going to like it"

"Wait…" his face flustered. He still tried to get away from his captor, but his legs were soon immobilized, the figure towering over him stopping his movement completely. "I´m… I´m still a virgin… I haven´t…" he saw the lips getting closer to him. "No… don´t…" he was not ready for that. He didn´t want. "Stay away…"

"It´s alright, you are going to like it…"

-A few days later-

"So… how was your honeymoon?" Tobirama asked, even if he didn´t want to know. He was there the morning after the wedding day and, even if he was dressed, Madara looked anything but okay, being carried by the idiot, practically fainted. "I don´t need the details, I just want a yes or no kind of answer."

"It was… great is the only way to describe it" his eyes turned dreamy, which didn´t spell anything good for the Uchiha. "We were together and he… and me…"

"Hey, I said no details!" the albino stopped him. he didn´t need to know what his brother did to that criminal in the short time they were completely alone together. "Let´s focus on work for now, my former team is waiting for another long and tiring S rank mission… along with a few D ranks."

"You are pushing those kids too much, don´t you think?" the Shodaime smiled at him, wanting nothing else but to ditch work and go back home to his new spouse… who probably won´t be as glad as him to see him.

"They stank the village the night before your wedding, they deserve it" the younger Senju put some papers down for him to check. "And… where is my brother in law?" he was secretly glad that the raven was not there, but he had to ask. "I thought you said you were going to bring him to the office when you were married."

"Ahhh… the thing is… he couldn´t move" he scratched his nape. "I… I think I overdid it and… he should be lying on the futon right now"

"Hummmm" Tobirama didn´t say anything. He didn´t want or need to know how Madara ended up in that position… in fact, he was better without knowing. In the house, an Uchiha was laying on his stomach, growling and glaring at no one in particular. Damn Hashirama, he was going to get him… when he recovered he was definitely going to kill him.

Hello! hope you liked it. What do you think Hashirama did to poor Madara? He should watch out for the rest of his life... or maybe even more. Review!


End file.
